Reunion (John Smith 10)
Story John is on the flag ship, and he is going over to the projector. It activates, and a hologram of the Plumbers’ council room appears, with Magister Windu, along with Gwen and Kevin. John: Gwen! Kevin! Didn’t know you were invited. Gwen: What’d you think? They’d leave us out of the meeting? Kevin: Especially such higher up ones like myself. Windu: Settle down, kids. You can argue amongst yourselves soon. John: What does that mean? Windu: The council has agreed to send the three of you to the planet Peptos XI. The queen, for whatever reason, has been unresponsive. The Separatists have taken the planet, and our forces have been having difficulty retaking it. We want the three of you leading the attack. John: Got it. My units will be there pretty soon. We’ll coordinate our assaults later. Gwen: Got it. See you soon. End Scene John’s group has set up a camp on the dusty plains of Peptos XI. John, Ahsoka, Tack and Cody are in the command tent. Tack: What’s the word from Gwen and Kevin? John: They’re ready for our assault. Our target. (Pulls up a map, with a big factory on it.) Is here. Ahsoka: That is a pretty big factory. John: Yeah. We’re going to storm it from three sides, us from the southwest, Gwen’s forces from the north, and Kevin’s from the southeast. We storm them, we wipe them out, and we win. That being said, our tactic for the invasion will be slightly different. The next day, it’s almost sunrise, and John’s forces are standing on a hill. They can see the factory, as its lights make it visible for miles. Cody: General, everyone is in position. We’re just waiting for your signal. John: Alright. Remember the plan. (John then walks forward, and transforms.) Humungousaur: Humungousaur! (Humungousaur then releases a powerful roar, echoing all across the plains.) In the north, Gwen and her forces are shaken by the roar. Gwen: There’s the signal. Charge! (Her forces cheer, as they begin their charge.) In the southeast, Kevin’s troops shake at the sound of the roar, and Kevin is left unfazed. Kevin: Classic John. Okay, let’s move out! Eddy! I want you lead the general assault! I’ll rejoin with you at the factory. Eddy: Got it! (Eddy’s eyes glow turquoise, and his backpack activates, enveloping him in robotic armor. He leads the forces down the field.) Humungousaur is charging down the hill, a small legion of clones at his side. The Droids are firing their cannons and blasters at Humungousaur, who charges through unaffected. Meanwhile, the clones were firing at the Droids, destroying several of them. They stay behind Humungousaur, as to avoid being caught in his attacks. Humungousaur jumps into the air, and comes down, slamming his arms into the side of the outer walls surrounding the factory. The Droids fire their cannons at him, and he swats them away. Humungousaur: Okay. Time for phase two. Humungousaur shifts to Diamondhead, and raises his arms, creating a giant crystal structure that breaks through the wall, destroying a few cannons. In the distance, Tack sees the crystal structure. Tack: That’s our cue! Second unit, charge! (Tack charges down with a bigger force of clones behind him. With the Droids focused on the other parties, they don’t pay this group any attention.) Diamondhead forms a blade hand, and counters an energy sword by an Eggbot. He quickly slices through it, as more Eggbots surround him on the wall. The Eggbots were manning the cannons, as Diamondhead was trying to reach them. Diamondhead: (After slicing through another one.) This is bad. How many robots are here? On the fields below, thousands of Droids are leaving the factory, preparing to fight the enemy from all directions. Michael fires a gold energy blast to destroy several of them, while Ninja slices through them with his energy knives. Eddy uses his suit to fire powerful lasers, while Lucy and the clone forces were firing their pulse cannons at the Droids, easily destroying them. Tack’s group joins with the first wave, and they begin to push the Droids back. Tack: I’m heading up top! Get all our forces away from the crystal! Clone: Yes sir! (Tack removes his Plumbers’ helmet, and stretches his neck, wrapping around a part of the crystal structure. He pulls himself in, and quickly makes it to the upper wall.) Tack: John! We’re ready! Diamondhead: Good! Start going around, destroying the robots and disabling the cannons. Tack: Right! (Tack runs forward, stretching his neck, and using it as a whip to knock Eggbots off. Diamondhead squeezes his hands, and the crystal structure explodes, wiping out hundreds of Droids.) Ahsoka: That’s our cue! Let’s go boys! Cody: Yes sir! Charge! (Ahsoka’s group charges down the field. They are unopposed until they approach the factory. Thousands of Droids were pouring out of the hole, while the clones were piling in.) Diamondhead: Now, to open the main gate. Diamondhead shifts to Fasttrack, and dashes off. He zips through the base, punching and destroying Droids and Eggbots as he goes. He then finds the control room to lower the gate into the city, and activates it. Fasttrack: Now, to meet up with Gwen and Kevin. (Fasttrack dashes off.) End Scene Eddy has lead Kevin’s forces into the factory, with Michael leading Gwen’s forces close behind. Fasttrack fights his way through robots, and stops at Eddy. Fasttrack: Eddy! You’re here? Where’s Kevin? Eddy: (Punching an Eggbot aside.) I’m not sure. He said he’d meet up with us here. Fasttrack: I’ve got a bad feeling about that. My forces broke through from the other side. You should join up with Ahsoka soon. I’m going to find Gwen and Kevin. Eddy: Right. Hurry, cause I’m sure we’ll need you in here. (Fasttrack nods, and runs off.) Fasttrack makes it back up the wall, where Tack was just finishing destroying the cannons. Fasttrack: Nice job! Get inside, and meet up with Eddy. Make sure he gets to the main factory, and have him shut it down. Tack: What about you? Fasttrack: I’ve got something I need to check. (Turns into Eye Guy.) Eye Guy: I’ll be back soon. Tack: Got it. (Tack runs off.) Eye Guy raises his arms over his head, and the eyes on his body all travel up his body. They merge with eyes on his hands, and they release an energy beam, that forms into a big energy eye. The eye looks around, surveying the battlefield. The fighting had all but moved to inside the factory. Then, Eye Guy spots Gwen and Kevin fighting a large group of reinforcement Techadons. They were surrounded, and fighting off the ones that were attacking them, but more were marching past them, heading for the factory. Eye Guy: Not good. (Eye Guy then fires a giant laser from his big eye, tearing through an entire row of Techadon. They continue marching, while Gwen and Kevin try to push through to catch up to the lead.) Looks like they need a hand out there. (Eye Guy then turns into Lodestar, and uses his magnetic powers to take flight.) The Techadon spot Lodestar flying, and fire lasers at him. Lodestar is able to dodge, and fires magnetic pulse waves at the Techadon. Many of them are pushed back or knocked over, but none of them are destroyed. Lodestar: That should’ve worked better. (Lodestar is then hit by a laser, and he falls out of the sky, crashing into the ground. He gets up, and sees the Techadon had stopped marching, and were surrounding him.) Please. (Lodestar raises his arms, forming a magnetic sphere. He goes to slam it into the ground, when a Techadon comes and uses a sword to cut his arms off.) Ahh! My arms! (Then, the arms reattach themselves.) That’s cool. Oof! (He’s punched by a Techadon, and knocked down.) Okay, this won’t work. Gwen: John! (Gwen fires a series of mana disks, while Kevin fires metal spikes from his arms. The Techadon are pushed back, and the two of them join up with Lodestar.) Did you miss us? Kevin: It seems like you can’t stay out of trouble. Lodestar: What can you do? I’ve got such a magnetic personality. (Lodestar stands up, and turns into Four Arms. The group was surrounded by Techadons, and the three of them were back to back.) Four Arms: Just like old times. Gwen: When were we ever in this situation? Kevin: When weren’t we? The Techadon fire lasers, and Gwen raises a shield to defend them. Four Arms claps his hands together, creating a sonic shockwave that knocks Techadons back. They charge in with swords, and Kevin parries with two blade hands, while Four Arms catches the swords and punches the Techadon. Gwen creates small shields for herself to deflect the attacks, while blasting them away. Four Arms tears through several Techadon, but more come to replace the ones destroyed. Gwen: This isn’t doing us any good. Kevin: John, we need a big attack. Four Arms: On it. Four Arms turns into Gravattack, and he raises his arms, which glow blue. The Techadon all start floating up into the air. Gravattack: Going down! (Gravattack swings his arms down, and the Techadon are slammed into the ground, destroying them. Gravattack destroyed all the Techadon at once.) Gwen: Nice work, but we’re too far away from the factory. Gravattack: (Looks at her as if surprised.) Do you know who you’re talking to? (Gravattack curls up into a planetary sphere, and starts to spin on his axis. Gwen and Kevin start to float and orbit around him.) Let’s fly. (Gravattack starts spinning in the direction of the factory.) End Scene Gravattack, Gwen and Kevin arrive at the factory, and the battle was over. Eddy had destroyed the factory, and their forces had destroyed all the robots. Kevin: Aw! That’s it?! You didn’t save one for me? Lucy: Sorry General. But you were busy elsewhere. (Then, Cody approaches.) John: Cody. What’s our casualty rate? Cody: Lower than estimated. You taking out the cannons on the wall really helped us. John: Thank Tack for that. Cody: I’ll get right on that. Also, there’s a visitor for you. John: Visitor? Who? (Then, they see a bulky Plumber. He has on a white suit with black legged pants, and a helmet covering the top part of his face. His square jaw is purple.) Magister Prior Gilhil? Plumber: Close. Inspector Milhil. Gilhil is my brother. Kevin: Inspector? What’s an inspector doing way out here on the battlefield? Milhil: I’ve been sent here to locate a traitor, someone who has been feeding intel to the enemy, and it’s someone in this group. Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tack *Ahsoka Tano *Michael Morningstar *Red Ninja *Eddy *Lucy Mann *Magister Windu (hologram) *Commander Cody *Inspector Milhil Villains *Battle Droids *Eggbots *Techadon Robots Aliens *Humungousaur *Diamondhead *Fasttrack *Eye Guy *Lodestar *Four Arms *Gravattack Trivia *John, Gwen and Kevin re-unite. *The combined forces take out the robot factory. *It's revealed that there is a traitor in the unit. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Techadon Arc Category:John Smith 10: Clone Wars Arc